pediafandomcom_zh-20200215-history
8年級生用win95 直呼超難用！
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 3054 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-07-31 00:03:45 看板 Gossiping作者 Digo99 (吉米漢醉克斯) 標題 新聞 8年級生用win95 直呼超難用！ 時間 Sat Jul 30 22:00:24 2016 8年級生用win95 直呼超難用！ 生活中心／綜合報導 相信現在許多 20 歲以上的台灣網友曾經在小時候使用過 Windows 95 系統，然而對於現 在 10 幾歲出頭的年輕人，Windows 95 簡直像是超古老的史前產品，專門拍攝青少年反 應 Youtube 頻道《Fine Brothers Entertainment》就找來 1995 年以後出生的美國青少 年，來體驗一下到底當初，長輩是怎麼開始從電腦剛普及的年代來到這個資訊爆量的世代 。 影片中，這些8年級生顯然已經習慣平板、智慧型手機的生活，面對古老的電腦螢幕，甚 至連開機都有障礙。而面對Windows 95各種早期的使用介面，更讓習慣使用智慧型的年輕 人倍感吃力，紛紛表示「這系統沒有WIFI嗎，那要怎麼上網」。而6.7年級的網友看完影 片後十分有感觸，紛紛表示「好懷念以前的Dos系統」、「經歷過3.5磁碟片的歲月」。 ８年級少年挑戰Windows 95影片：https://goo.gl/jgipp9 TEENS REACT TO WINDOWS 95 - YouTube WINDOWS 95 Bonus video on the REACT channel: FOLLOW KARAN BRAR: Watch all main React episodes (Kids/El... https://goo.gl/a66Tdj 8年級生用win95 直呼超難用！ - Yahoo奇摩新聞 圖閱讀Yahoo奇摩新聞上的「8年級生用win95 直呼超難用！」。 ▲圖／翻攝自Youtube 生活中心／綜合報導 相信現在許多 20 歲以上的台灣網友曾經在小時候使用過 Windows 95 系統，然而對於現在 10 幾歲出頭 ... -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 122.254.11.160 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1469887232.A.26A.html → johnwu: 明明超好用1F 07/30 22:00 推 b2481: 82路過 當我小時候沒用過電腦?2F 07/30 22:01 → blueskymaple: 八年級表示 哪裡難用 幹3F 07/30 22:01 推 Waitaha: 我現在都用486上PTT4F 07/30 22:01 推 kuninaka: 20哪有用過，你給我騙 記者白癡喔5F 07/30 22:01 推 winu: 一群腦麻8年級渣6F 07/30 22:01 推 shippai: 還好他們沒把AppleII跟486出土7F 07/30 22:01 推 RuruX5566: 這個要開機片嗎8F 07/30 22:01 推 tohelp: 我1996 國小電腦課都是win95 家裡那台則是98 常常當機9F 07/30 22:01 → mlw4620: 95介面又不會差很多 怎不拿3.1來說10F 07/30 22:01 推 keepstar: 我從95 98開始11F 07/30 22:01 推 jimmy12332: 先用me再來嘴12F 07/30 22:02 → dlam002: 倚天13F 07/30 22:02 → meredith001: 死屁孩懂殺洨14F 07/30 22:02 推 GODLP: 打開就直接開仙劍 跟小遊戲了 哪有什麼好不好用15F 07/30 22:02 推 goipait: 還好吧，我用 XP 都沒說話了16F 07/30 22:02 推 qd6590: 82小時候就95啊 更早要玩遊戲還要找老爸開dos17F 07/30 22:02 → shippai: 3.1 我也不是很懂 當年只用來玩接龍、踩地雷18F 07/30 22:02 推 taiwanstrike: 85 95 98都有用過19F 07/30 22:02 推 moike22: 我me起手的...20F 07/30 22:02 噓 urdie: 說廢話嗎?本來就是科技進步越來越方便21F 07/30 22:02 噓 colin810106: 我小時候電腦就95齁22F 07/30 22:03 → wcm: win95就沒有支援現在的其他應用程式與硬體,怎麼會好用23F 07/30 22:03 → nrezw: 只有dos都用過了orz24F 07/30 22:03 → Atletico: windows有差那麼多嗎25F 07/30 22:03 → wa88: 刺激199526F 07/30 22:03 噓 hsiehhsing: 我八年級也用過啊27F 07/30 22:03 → cat5672: 主要是開機很慢吧 而且現在隨便一個網站多媒體訊息都一堆28F 07/30 22:03 推 Townshend: 都用過 95跟win 7哪有差？29F 07/30 22:03 推 icemc: 自己最早是dos5.0時代 只能打打pe230F 07/30 22:03 推 TWeng: 對95最有印象的是那隻蟲...31F 07/30 22:04 推 sarsarpo: 懷念是懷念 但是一點都不想再回去用舊系統32F 07/30 22:04 推 hyscout: 我幼稚園就自己開dos玩遊戲了.....dir查遊戲名稱33F 07/30 22:04 推 RS512: C:/Pal//run.bat34F 07/30 22:04 推 chicham: win95最好玩的就是桌面主題了35F 07/30 22:04 → cat5672: 老舊作業系統的網路功能可能不太能負荷36F 07/30 22:04 → Atletico: 主要是硬體配備的問題吧 視窗介面操作習慣應該很接近37F 07/30 22:04 推 shippai: 常常紅色XX "本程式即將關閉...."38F 07/30 22:04 推 Saza: nanpa239F 07/30 22:04 噓 g81915: 81參上啦！媽的一群菜B840F 07/30 22:05 → icemc: 3.1其實很陽春 但是95就已經很接近現有架構了41F 07/30 22:05 → ohyakmu: 95哪有差....小時候用DOS才麻煩航海小子（留言）42F 07/30 22:05 推 kevincfvgb: 過太爽43F 07/30 22:05 推 axzs1111: 80年次報到 小時候就用過win9544F 07/30 22:05 噓 dantekai: 當我們8年級前半段智障嗎45F 07/30 22:05 推 becca945: 踩地雷 接龍46F 07/30 22:06 推 Mayinggo: 我連apple II都看過 還看過5.25吋的磁片47F 07/30 22:06 推 sylviehsiang: C:/天堂鳥/逆玉王/play48F 07/30 22:06 → lofe5206: 還好吧49F 07/30 22:06 推 Level: 95跟現在介面沒差很多吧= =50F 07/30 22:06 推 bkm1: 我剛上大學時 連window95都還沒有普及........51F 07/30 22:06 推 koxinga: 95 跟98 才穩52F 07/30 22:06 → icemc: 95就跟現在差不多介面啊53F 07/30 22:06 推 violegrace: 菜B854F 07/30 22:06 推 giveme520: c:/format c:55F 07/30 22:06 推 cat5672: 我記得老作業系統 都有網路版能讓懷念的人去玩玩看56F 07/30 22:06 推 Notte: 竟然有人用me ?57F 07/30 22:07 → raepopo: 開dos玩明星志願58F 07/30 22:07 → HuckleberryF: 跟 XP 7 精簡傳統介面差不多59F 07/30 22:07 推 jinn: 以前只要執行途中把光碟拔出來，系統就當掉了修不好，有夠爛60F 07/30 22:07 推 karty116678: 恩 歐北共61F 07/30 22:07 → koxinga: me也占有一段時間62F 07/30 22:07 → giveme520: c:/rich463F 07/30 22:07 → toypoodle007: 八年級生以前也常用好嗎 哪來的弱智64F 07/30 22:07 推 WeasoN: 一群白癡teenage臨演65F 07/30 22:08 推 wurara22: 82年報到 小時候還有用過95跟200066F 07/30 22:08 推 ronray7799: 哇靠 真懷念那開機畫面67F 07/30 22:08 推 ballball520: 用DOS玩泡泡龍要KEY一堆= ="這樣就喊難用XDDDD68F 07/30 22:08 → koxinga: 那時侯開機畫面可以自己改69F 07/30 22:09 → ronray7799: 八年級後半啦70F 07/30 22:09 噓 child1991: 聽他在放屁 80年生的我連win31都用過71F 07/30 22:09 推 ajps011010: 天藍色視窗R72F 07/30 22:09 推 lovejamwu: 用DOS...那個我真的搞不清楚...= =73F 07/30 22:09 推 xxxg00w0: Win95還是GUI啊 有種來挑戰Dos5.0或Dos6.2274F 07/30 22:09 → mikeneko: 幹也太菜了75F 07/30 22:09 推 shlee: 77年次 用過DOS 3.1 95 98 ME 最爛的就windows ME 爛到掉渣76F 07/30 22:09 推 uc500: 滿有趣的77F 07/30 22:10 推 vawanisme: 83 小時候家裡電腦win9578F 07/30 22:10 → xxxg00w0: 寫個Autoexec.bat 和config.sys來看看79F 07/30 22:10 推 chigo520: 那W8不是更屌可以讓所有人不會用80F 07/30 22:10 → shlee: 記憶體管理有夠差 越用會越慢 放著不動還會當機藍底白字..81F 07/30 22:10 噓 detective62: 用過有很屌嗎 有啥好比的82F 07/30 22:10 推 ssaw5166: 八年紀前段跟七年紀其實不會有太大代溝83F 07/30 22:11 推 s12136119: 我80年次，小二用95用的嚇嚇叫84F 07/30 22:11 推 assassinzero: 根本毫小...85F 07/30 22:11 推 cacasi: 最早玩的pc遊戲是dos+5.25軟碟片，小學上電腦課用win3.186F 07/30 22:11 → ssaw5166: 八年級後半就真的是不同世界惹～87F 07/30 22:11 → assassinzero: 我國小也是玩win9588F 07/30 22:11 推 xnivek216: 以前為了玩遊戲 CMD下的多兇89F 07/30 22:11 → iteachyou: 小弟都用Linux...90F 07/30 22:12 推 ru4m3: 幼稚園我就在用倚天了91F 07/30 22:13 推 ballball520: 突然想起以前86的年代XD還有吵死人又爆慢的撥接XDDD92F 07/30 22:13 推 zxcvb0412: 81用過95阿 家裡第一台電腦就是9593F 07/30 22:14 推 c26737233: 我雖然是八年級 可是我也用過 → c26737233: IE難用到 不過那時候我很有耐心95F 07/30 22:14 → Mayinggo: 拜託 以前286 386的年代 介面只有英文打指令 根本不知道96F 07/30 22:14 → c26737233: 8797F 07/30 22:14 → Mayinggo: 該怎麼用98F 07/30 22:14 推 assassinzero: 以前95貴到靠杯...99F 07/30 22:14 噓 dot002128: 我85 影片那是智障根本是個意外100F 07/30 22:14 噓 Centauro: 以前的系統本來就很不方便 說好用的是在賣老嗎 無聊101F 07/30 22:14 推 ILoveElsa: 這也能賣老 厲害102F 07/30 22:15 推 creulfact: 95又沒差很多選項也少一堆 是要怎麼難用103F 07/30 22:15 推 horseorange: 95 明明沒跟現在的差到很多104F 07/30 22:16 推 ma0294596: 85的路過 也是有用過95好不好105F 07/30 22:16 推 ballball520: 只知道以前為了玩遊戲桌上抄了一堆指令~每次都打好久106F 07/30 22:16 推 henrycc: 以前都dos玩仙劍107F 07/30 22:16 → bitlife: 建議拍 Apple][ + Z80卡的 CP/M wordstar 試用影片108F 07/30 22:16 噓 crocus: DOS才是王道啊...109F 07/30 22:16 推 nike0605: 我DOS都唸DOS，樓下呢?110F 07/30 22:16 噓 jfpsc221: windows系列都超難用111F 07/30 22:16 推 jerry840622: 我84也用過112F 07/30 22:16 推 vicowin: 八年級路過 誰沒用過 以前家裡電腦都Xp當我沒童年哦？113F 07/30 22:16 推 mystage: 有人記得倚天畫表格嗎？跟ptt畫圖差不多114F 07/30 22:17 → snyk: 85以前都20歲以上好嗎= =115F 07/30 22:17 推 rasputin: CALL151 200.2FFR都不懂不要跟我說什麼難用116F 07/30 22:17 → Mayinggo: 好懷念以前打DOS指令沒跑遊戲出來暴怒的回憶 → Mayinggo: 後來才知道原來該台電腦沒安裝遊戲軟體118F 07/30 22:18 推 winglight: 先用OS/2再來說119F 07/30 22:18 → bitlife: 是 CALL -151 　　正的151不知道會CALL到什麼120F 07/30 22:18 推 gotohikaru: 嫩121F 07/30 22:18 推 johnny3: win95的pppoe軟體要另外灌 到xp才內建的122F 07/30 22:19 推 az41023: 84 用了快5年路過123F 07/30 22:19 推 jun90140: 你可以安心的關機了124F 07/30 22:19 推 acharles01: 94玩雷電仙劍 95玩石器cs125F 07/30 22:19 推 alog: 屁啦 難用 從95到現在只改介面的美工而已126F 07/30 22:20 → HwaSIn: 低能兒童127F 07/30 22:20 → alog: 到vista 才稍微更動部分的操作邏輯128F 07/30 22:20 推 yeh0416: 還好我從98開始用129F 07/30 22:20 推 ronray7799: 而且影片是指US的小孩 台灣八年級是在嗆啥...130F 07/30 22:20 噓 sawx8603: 看一群87秀下限 連電腦電源都不會開 根本不常用電腦吧131F 07/30 22:20 → asd7065: win 3.1 !132F 07/30 22:20 推 creulfact: 會用95的未必會用w10但反過來難度會下降很多 因為w10133F 07/30 22:21 推 urzarage: 您 可 以 放 心 關 機 了 !134F 07/30 22:22 → creulfact: 介面超花的好嘛…135F 07/30 22:22 推 mra2284: 經歷過3.5磁片 那時買了一大盒（記得超貴）結果過沒多久 → mra2284: 就過時了 因為太貴丟掉覺得可惜丟不下手 但留著也沒用看 → mra2284: 了心酸 時代的眼淚給我童年帶來巨大的震撼 原來科技比我138F 07/30 22:24 推 pojohn: 我第一次用pentium100裝win95眼淚差點掉下來..139F 07/30 22:24 → mra2284: 媽變臉還快QQ140F 07/30 22:24 → bitlife: 三個字串可判斷電腦使用者世代 PR#6 PARK 我的電腦141F 07/30 22:24 推 free120: 我老了 QQ142F 07/30 22:24 推 kensues: 因為他們是白癡啊 我85年出生的都會用 嫩143F 07/30 22:26 推 octopus4406: 83表示國中時就用95144F 07/30 22:26 推 gan: 用過dos 加倚天145F 07/30 22:28 推 Celestine: 我明明小時候用過玩皮卡丘喔幹146F 07/30 22:29 → Khadgar: 還好我看不懂PR#6 XDDD147F 07/30 22:29 推 furnaceh: 95比win8.1好多了148F 07/30 22:29 噓 xRoycex: 幹 拎北82啦 小時候DOS還不是用爽爽149F 07/30 22:29 推 tLuesuGi: 1996的 用過150F 07/30 22:30 → gundam0613: 82年次會用的到dos?151F 07/30 22:30 推 james123787: 82用過95 98....152F 07/30 22:31 推 EricXD: 八年級也要分頭尾吧153F 07/30 22:31 噓 HK97: 八年級不少人用過WIN95154F 07/30 22:32 噓 Arktos: 找幾個80後的演員我也可以155F 07/30 22:33 推 yuh80929: 您現在可以安心關機156F 07/30 22:33 推 isawaghost: 95超好用的 當時很多小遊戲都可以玩很爽 屌打現時大作157F 07/30 22:34 → ElliotMa: 上水管看看影片就能發新聞 真爽158F 07/30 22:34 推 mimeory: device=c:\dos\himem.sys → mimeory: device=c:\dos\emm386.exe....有點懷念以前的時光160F 07/30 22:36 推 momo810806: 81路過 以前家裡有這台就覺得很屌161F 07/30 22:36 → k011511: XP我用習慣了(￣Д￣)162F 07/30 22:36 → mimeory: 但是叫我回去 我也不想回去...XD163F 07/30 22:36 推 taleschia: 嫩 我研究室電腦還是Windows 3.1164F 07/30 22:38 噓 SapiensChang: 幹我24 我就用過win95165F 07/30 22:39 推 aikotoba: 82年次從me開始用166F 07/30 22:39 → GABA: 廢文影像化167F 07/30 22:39 → SapiensChang: 我覺得不難用吧168F 07/30 22:39 推 heacoun: 開機有什麼障礙169F 07/30 22:40 推 ballball520: WIN95很幸福了…小時候為了玩遊戲甚至上網都超辛苦的170F 07/30 22:41 推 rei196: 我以前還學倚天 用DOS開機咧，現在的小屁孩去試試看171F 07/30 22:42 推 haleyye: 1996,小學都學95,快畢業了才換XP172F 07/30 22:42 → njnjy: 我有3.1ㄟ 下載骨灰遊戲附贈的173F 07/30 22:42 噓 Indexer: 騙我國小沒用過95跟98174F 07/30 22:43 → ivan51405: 記得小時候瀏覽器叫netscape175F 07/30 22:43 推 njnjy: http://imgur.com/a/G5VTn176F 07/30 22:44 圖 推 asd2260123: 這小時候用過啊177F 07/30 22:44 推 Kylol: 81年，為了玩仙劍金庸大富翁都馬用dos開倚天打指令178F 07/30 22:44 推 usmaik: 1997 家裡第一台用Linux 學校我也只接觸過xp 真的也不會95 → usmaik: 98180F 07/30 22:45 噓 lisy1991516: 我也八年級啊 當我們死人啊181F 07/30 22:46 噓 olalo: 95是怎樣難用了? 沒中毒當機之類的，不是一樣開機鈕按下去182F 07/30 22:46 噓 icemon: 用現今iOS看Win95的概念183F 07/30 22:46 推 njnjy: http://imgur.com/a/eAPpr184F 07/30 22:47 圖 → bitlife: PR#6說明見 https://goo.gl/WuW9ew Boot loader那段185F 07/30 22:47 Apple DOS - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia 圖Apple DOS is the family of disk operating systems for the Apple II series of microcomputers from late 1978 through early 1983. Apple DOS has three major releases: DOS 3.1, DOS 3.2, and DOS 3.3; each one of these three releases was followed by a second, minor "bug-fix" release, but only in the case o ... 推 jason000: 78年次 想當初要玩仙劍95版把win3.1換掉了186F 07/30 22:48 → olalo: 連開機鈕都不會按，是那個人腦子還是手指有障礙吧...187F 07/30 22:48 推 njnjy: 第一次玩踩地雷真的覺得很潮188F 07/30 22:49 噓 jessicadang: 我82有用過啊189F 07/30 22:49 推 kight91062: 新聞引戰嗎新聞190F 07/30 22:50 推 holybless: 任天堂有出win9x的卡帶191F 07/30 22:52 推 andy79323: 家裡以前有一台486 第一個接觸的系統是me和2000 國小 → andy79323: 就 95 98193F 07/30 22:52 推 xxxg00w0: @mimeoey 你少了前面的dos=high,umb194F 07/30 22:52 推 moonlind: 95跟現在又沒差多少 最多就是撥接上網 但那跟95無關195F 07/30 22:53 推 puppetired: 我還看過DOS…學過QB咧196F 07/30 22:53 推 ShellVSX: 您現在可以放心關機197F 07/30 22:53 → WINDHEAD: 95確實是很難用 記得一直到98才變比較好用198F 07/30 22:53 → moonlind: 那個時候我媽還規定上網時間半個小時 看沙漏就夠了199F 07/30 22:53 → WINDHEAD: 不過我算是DOS世代的...200F 07/30 22:54 → moonlind: 數據機的聲音超懷念的201F 07/30 22:54 推 Merisi: 我第一台電腦就是win95，速度已當時來說算不錯了202F 07/30 22:54 → WINDHEAD: 就是上面bitlife講的PARK世代203F 07/30 22:55 噓 fasterbook: 95跟現在差不多好嗎 92跟NT才是最難用的204F 07/30 22:55 → Annieven: 廢話 習慣問題罷了 老人家用win10 還不是直呼難用205F 07/30 22:55 推 cocabell: 95再戰10年206F 07/30 22:55 → Merisi: 我記得還可以玩終極動員令95版的207F 07/30 22:56 推 ken3616001: 我83有晚過95，可是以前電腦根本不吸引我那個年紀的吧208F 07/30 22:56 推 ynamei: 3.1 麻雀學園209F 07/30 22:57 噓 FENEX: 80年次也是用過啦210F 07/30 22:57 → Merisi: win95那時候就蠻多遊戲可以玩了211F 07/30 22:57 推 njnjy: 第一次玩的電腦遊戲記得是大富翁2212F 07/30 22:58 推 barttien: 應該拿3.1來說比較恰當213F 07/30 22:58 → njnjy: 然後看做最早的電腦 好像只有黃黑白三色214F 07/30 22:58 → sangoking: 高中電腦課用dos玩貪食蛇……215F 07/30 22:59 噓 ooyy: 假掰216F 07/30 22:59 噓 cocabell: 嫩！我都用真空管電腦217F 07/30 23:00 → sangoking: 那時玩炎二，仙劍和英傑傳都靠要dos218F 07/30 23:00 推 husano896: 光頭樂園 for Windows 95219F 07/30 23:00 噓 i87174226: 靠北當八年級小時候沒用過逆。這要問00後吧220F 07/30 23:02 → andy84425: 只用過98來著...221F 07/30 23:03 推 roger51306: 小時候用過 真的難用啊 XP才神好嗎222F 07/30 23:03 噓 dxdy: 沒用過dos的就別來秀下限了223F 07/30 23:03 推 redmool: 84家裡是98的，學校是95的224F 07/30 23:03 推 k308123: 84的經歷95 98 2000225F 07/30 23:04 推 njnjy: 95出來PC開始流行 98以後PC變家庭必備226F 07/30 23:04 推 Conpana: OS做的越好用，使用者的智商就變得越低227F 07/30 23:05 推 kinchla: 用dos聊天爽228F 07/30 23:05 推 boonone: 看過類似的節目，找的小朋友蠻多很屁孩兼超級歧視229F 07/30 23:05 → njnjy: 電腦也越來越便宜 2000年~2003年單機遊戲巔峰230F 07/30 23:06 推 best306022: 這節目讓我發現IE從一而終 20年來都是難用的231F 07/30 23:09 → wtfconk: 要也是拿3.1來嘲諷才像吧,連個TANET都要設定一堆終端機連 → wtfconk: 線,95明明就跟現在視窗差不了太多233F 07/30 23:10 → undeadj: format c:/q/autotest234F 07/30 23:11 推 feiwu5566: 85路過235F 07/30 23:11 推 ashrum: edit config.sys236F 07/30 23:12 → dixieland999: WIN95只要8M記憶體就能工作了，哪像現在的塞個幾G → dixieland999: 記憶體還是跑的跟屎一樣慢...漂亮的UI就是廢物238F 07/30 23:13 → VIATOR: 95的介面和現在沒差很多 +1239F 07/30 23:14 推 imbemarion: 連3.1都用過240F 07/30 23:15 推 chris0701: 82用過謝謝241F 07/30 23:16 → dixieland999: 95難的是重灌...那時沒辦法直接用CD灌，要打DOS指令 → dixieland999: 灌之前還要先format...不會弄得就是被搞死243F 07/30 23:17 噓 thousandwave: 記者跑youtube線喔244F 07/30 23:17 推 leov72: Win95比只有一片黑的Dos好多了245F 07/30 23:17 推 CCptt: 快去用DOS，包你哭出來246F 07/30 23:18 推 mister12: 奶好大247F 07/30 23:18 推 morgan13: 用win95看舒淇早期的照片248F 07/30 23:18 推 cRossdaRk: 來用用看ME吧249F 07/30 23:19 推 wwvvkai: cd\windows250F 07/30 23:21 推 Ibugi: 沒玩過DOS賣靠杯251F 07/30 23:23 推 df900127123: 1995的我..覺得就那樣啊QQ252F 07/30 23:23 噓 demonik: 八年級是指國二嗎？253F 07/30 23:23 推 CamryHybridQ: et3&he5254F 07/30 23:23 推 johnny3115: 我以前打的是DOS版的仙劍說255F 07/30 23:23 → s1326520: 81用過256F 07/30 23:25 推 s595857: 菜257F 07/30 23:25 → chink5566: Win 95開機有問題的話現在電腦也不會用吧258F 07/30 23:26 推 afterjump: 我家最早是倚天系統259F 07/30 23:26 推 jupei: 用i5不知道可不可以跑95260F 07/30 23:27 推 rockman73: 83 但是從我有印象開始就在用XP了 磁片是看我爸用過261F 07/30 23:28 推 iamten: dos才是最強的 其它都費262F 07/30 23:28 推 peteryouki: 是人手一平板沒用過電腦嗎？263F 07/30 23:29 噓 jyk99: 屁孩:哭哭264F 07/30 23:29 推 david7112123: 82路過 最早用98 再來2000 之後XP 7~10265F 07/30 23:30 推 a954011205: 82 以前用95的也是玩得很開心阿266F 07/30 23:31 推 misu2718: et3,he5,win3.1…一堆指令，267F 07/30 23:31 推 s870196: 81用過268F 07/30 23:31 推 shsh946: 81路過 dos我有用過啊269F 07/30 23:32 推 ohmyya: 8年級懂啥270F 07/30 23:32 推 piggreat: 現在你去用95 也是超難用的啊!!!!!!!271F 07/30 23:33 推 crea0520: 現在連3.5磁片都不知道是什麼了啊年輕人...TT272F 07/30 23:34 推 mia3: 80前段有7年級的哥哥 很可能會用dos啊 玩遊戲都照著打一堆273F 07/30 23:34 噓 dodopee: 83用過啊 95跟現在有差很多嗎 影片很假274F 07/30 23:34 推 MW1220: win95那個時期，操作環境沒人比他更優好嗎？275F 07/30 23:34 推 snowoer08: 我愛xp276F 07/30 23:35 推 r6598666: 80年 95開始用啦贛277F 07/30 23:35 → MW1220: 從win31 到 win95 其實進步很多 !278F 07/30 23:35 推 loloman: 要用a槽當重灌開機片279F 07/30 23:36 推 kshs2224: 只用過Dos跟win3.1 再早就沒了,我好菜QQ280F 07/30 23:37 推 zqcockroach: 怎麼愛找一些小屁孩代表八年級281F 07/30 23:37 噓 wtfconk: 影片連結為何改成非youtube而是短連結?282F 07/30 23:38 推 perry0217: 95 玩圍棋路過283F 07/30 23:39 推 bollseven: 您已經可以放心關機284F 07/30 23:40 推 narutodante: 那時候DOS指令還要抄在筆記本上285F 07/30 23:41 推 ericleft: 怎不用3.1 介面跟操作差更多286F 07/30 23:42 推 narihira2000: 88 小學用win 98、2000無障礙287F 07/30 23:43 噓 wtfconk: 明明就是蠻無聊的影片也可以做成新聞,而且那滿臉鬍渣的金 → wtfconk: 毛捲真的才17唷...289F 07/30 23:44 推 woodiewoodie: 想太多 我8開頭小時候就用過了290F 07/30 23:45 推 skytony123: 83路過 還好吧幹291F 07/30 23:45 推 whizz: format C:\KMT_FUCK_U292F 07/30 23:45 推 yang0623: 圖形介面集大成就95啊 會有問題嗎？293F 07/30 23:45 推 a0975710899: 屁 我就用過294F 07/30 23:47 推 ben840619: 84 我小時候95 後來才改xp295F 07/30 23:48 推 Julie860607: 86的還真的沒用過@@從小三開始玩電腦時都已經不是這 → Julie860607: 個了,學校也沒用過這種ˊˋ297F 07/30 23:48 → sky0158: 懷念用磁碟片裝Linux的時代，洗磁頭洗到抓狂。298F 07/30 23:48 噓 j6xk4rmp4: 米國20歲年輕人最好沒用過 假影片 DOS還比較有說服力299F 07/30 23:48 → kazge: 我不懂欸用過是有比較厲害嗎300F 07/30 23:49 推 han6823: 時代的眼淚，Win3.1才難用301F 07/30 23:49 噓 ga2006077755: 新聞呵呵302F 07/30 23:51 推 Davinais: 87年也用過95 98啊，沒碰過Me 2000就是了303F 07/30 23:54 推 pkjkimo: win7-10跟95也沒差多少~不過是dos版本bat的圖形檔304F 07/30 23:55 推 mickey123: 85 小時候用過95阿305F 07/30 23:57 推 ji394snoopy: 83玩過win me306F 07/30 23:58 噓 tttjjj: 我小學都背dos指令後來才用3.1307F 07/31 00:00 推 earl1122: 小時候玩過程式存在錄音帶的APPLE Ⅱ308F 07/31 00:00 推 chingdmla: 81用過好嗎～～309F 07/31 00:01 -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: -1 目前人氣: 41 累積人氣: 1162　 ※ 本文也出現在看板: terievv ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9xAL (￣︿￣)ｐ qq12355q 說瞎！ →qq12355q　 47 分鐘以前 好用比較重要= =復古到頭殼壞了orz →alisis　 37 分鐘以前 難用... 以前的話你會感動 →momoptt　 27 分鐘以前 不意外 現在屁孩過太爽 連水果蔬菜肉類雞蛋怎產生的都不知道 →zoo　 15 分鐘以前 OS/2表示:... 說到DOS的,震漢中文表示..... 說到Apple ]DOS表示表示........ 我好像洩漏我的非主非流立場了........... 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 [)上篇 )下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.